Everyone Changes
by NekoZelo
Summary: Tout le monde change, et KyungSoo en est le parfait exemple, encore obèse il y a quelques mois
1. Ce nouveau moi

_Everyone Changes_

_Chapitre I :_

Je me regarde dans le miroir satisfait. Ces deux mois avaient servis à autre chose qu'à glander pour une fois et je n'étais pas peu fière de ce résultat. Toutes ces injures à mon sujet sont enfin terminées. Plus personnes ne pourra me faire remarquer que j'ai du poids en trop. Je me demande comment réagiront mes amis. J'espère juste qu'il ne me laisse pas seul… après tout, tout le monde change à un moment non… ?

Ca y est, je commence déjà à stresser sur la réaction des autres. Peut-être que malgré tous mes efforts je serais toujours KyungSoo la boule de graisse, KyungSoo l'obèse, KyungSoo la tapette. L'erreur de la nature comme mes camarades, si je peux les appeler ça évidemment, aimaient me le faire remarquer l'année dernière. J'ai toujours été comme ça, timide, à me taire et pleurer de mon coin. Je suis toujours comme ça d'ailleurs, à avoir du mal à aller vers les gens. Mais vous, comment vous comporteriez vous, si toute votre vie, vous aviez été en surpoids et que vous étiez tellement complexé et rejeté que vous n'osiez approcher personnes pour ne jamais être blessé. C'est peut-être bien de la lâcheté, mais c'est ce que j'étais avant, je n'osais pas dire les choses qui me dérangeait. J'encaissais tout simplement, mais à un moment vous craquez et vous glissez peu à peu dans une dépression. J'ai perdu presque tous les amis que j'avais réussi à me faire à partir de ce moment-là. Mais j'ai réussi à remonter peu à peu la pente. Et maintenant, je vais tous leur prouver que même quelqu'un qui était comme moi avant peut changer et être dans la « normalité ».

Je souris une dernière fois à mon reflet, passant ma main dans mes cheveux pourpres avant de sortir de ma chambre mon sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule. Je sors enfin de mon immeuble, respirant l'air pollué de Seoul. Rien de mieux pour commencer une journée. Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt j'attends calmement mon bus, un morceau des F(x) dans les oreilles. Une fois le bus arrivé, je m'installais dans le fond, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. L'angoisse montait à mesure que mon lycée ce rapprochais. Des tonnes de questions germaient dans mon esprit. Me traiteraient-ils toujours comme un moins que rien ? Me ferais-je finalement d'autres amis ? Comment allaient-ils réagir en me voyant comme cela ?

Je me torturais les lèvres alors que mon bus s'arrêtait enfin à mon arrêt. Je descendais rapidement, devant les quelques regards doux et gloussements de certaine lycéennes. Je sens mes joues chauffées au fur et à mesure que je pénètre dans l'établissement pour me diriger vers le gymnase ou la cérémonie de rentré allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Je m'installais sur l'une des nombreuses chaises alors que la salle ce remplissait pour bientôt être complète. Mon stresse augmenta d'un cran encore. Le directeur apparut enfin et commença son discours habituel, qui son consistait juste à souhaiter la bienvenue aux premières années. Il enchaina sur les classes ensuite. Toutes les premières années passèrent, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec chacun leur professeur principal. Passa ensuite les deuxièmes années, puis ce fut au tour de mon année, la première classe passa, puis la deuxième, ensuite la troisième et enfin la mienne.

-Byun Baekhyun

Je vois mon meilleur ami se lever pour se diriger vers l'estrade. Il me regarde avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ai reconnu. Sûrement, il a toujours eu une bonne analyse des gens. Plusieurs prénom passe que je ne connaissais pas, par contre, leur tête elles me revenaient, c'était toujours ceux qui se moquaient de moi, tomber avec eux… J'ai vraiment la poisse !

-Choi JunHong

Un garçon d'à peu près la même taille que moi, se lève, il a des grosses joues, des cheveux roses et des beaux yeux étirés qui lui donne un visage de chaton. Il est plutôt mignon, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, ça devait être un nouveau. D'autre prénom passe avant qu'enfin, le moment que j'attendais arrive. Je sens la pression monter. Je tremble légèrement.

-Do Gyeong Su

J'entends plusieurs ricanements et insultes dans la salle. A ce que je vois, personne n'a oublié le souffre-douleur de l'année dernière. Je me lève doucement, le cœur battant la chamade. Des exclamations retentissent, j'avance doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une fois face à tous les troisièmes années, je me rends enfin compte qu'ils sont tous surpris. Je me sens enfin à ma place et heureux. Il n'y aura plus de sujet de moqueries sur moi à partir de maintenant et plus aucune cicatrices ne se rajoutera sur mon corps. La journée vient à peine de commencer, mais je sais qu'elle se passera vite, parce qu'il n'y aura plus de brimade.

-Kim Jong In

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais…


	2. Toujours pareil

Everyone Changes

Chapitre I

Kim Jong In… je ne pensais pas me retrouver encore cette année avec lui. Il n'est pas à proprement parler l'un de mes bourreaux. Il aimait m'embarrasser, me prendre pour son esclave. Enfin, il aimait surtout se servir du chantage pour ça et avec moi, ce n'était pas difficile de me faire chanter l'année dernière. Mais jamais il ne m'avait frappé. Je lui en étais reconnaissant par moment, parce qu'en regardant mon corps aujourd'hui, je me rends compte à quel point la violence faisait partie de mon ancien quotidien. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose chez lui, qui m'attirait, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de le regarder discrètement et de me sentir léger à chacun de ses sourires. Il était comme un aimant qui ramenait à lui tous les métaux possible et je faisais partit de ces métaux. Mais je ne me voile pas la face, il se moquait souvent de moi les années précédentes et ce n'est pas près de changer, ou en tout cas, tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à prouver que je n'ai pas changé que physiquement, mais aussi un peu caractériellement, ça ne changera pas. Je reste toujours KyungSoo le PD, le gars qui laisse les autres essuyer leurs pieds sur sa gueule de tarlouze.

Je souris légèrement en m'installant à ma place avec Baek et Suho, l'année va vraiment être difficile. C'est une simple hypothèse pour l'instant, mais attendons quelques jours ou même quelques heures et on verra après comment les choses auront bougées.

-Yaaaaah, tu ne m'écoute même pas ami indigne ! s'écria Baek frustré.

Je rigolai gêné par la situation et m'excusa rapidement avant que le professeur n'entre, intimant le silence.

-Bien, je suis donc Monsieur Park, votre professeur de littérature et professeur principal. J'espère passer une bonne année à vos côtés, mais je ne tolérerais aucuns bavardages dans mon cour bien entendu.

Il n'avait pas l'aire spécialement sympa celui-là. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de la littérature. Mon truc c'était le chant, personne ne savait que j'aimais chanter à part Baek et Suho. Ils étaient les seuls et ça ne me dérangeait pas, je préférais garder ce talent pour moi, même si d'après eux, c'était du gâchis. Je soupirais ennuyé, l'heure allait être très longue et je ne parlais même pas des boulettes que je recevais quand le prof était retourné. Ça en devenait presque agaçant à force, mais j'ignorais toutes ces gamineries. Je sentais juste un regard me bruler le dos et je savais très bien qui en était le propriétaire. Ça me stressais toujours énormément de me savoir observé par quelqu'un aussi intensément. Mais je me verrais mal me retourner et lui dire qu'il détourne les yeux avant que je les lui arrache sous peine de passer pour un idiot fini. Mon esprit était vraiment ailleurs, j'ai tellement de mal à me concentrer que je n'entends même pas la sonnerie qui marque la fin de mon premier cours.

-Toujours en train de rêvasser à ce que je vois Kyung' !

Une main ébouriffe mes cheveux alors que je lance un regard irrité vers Suho. Ce hyung me tuera un jour, je vous jure.

-Arrête de toucher mes cheveux Hyung !

-Haha, excuse-moi, mais t'es tellement perdu dans tes pensées que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

J'aime bien sa joie de vivre, avec Baek, se sont les seuls amis que j'ai. Enfin que j'ai dans mon lycée en tout cas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai souvent été malmené que je n'ai pas d'amis à l'extérieur. J'en ai six en plus à l'extérieur. Ils sont scolarisés dans un lycée artistique à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais on trouve toujours le moment d'aller les voir et de passer du temps ensemble et j'aime beaucoup, parce qu'ils sont très ouvert d'esprit. Enfin bon, quand on est gay en même temps, on ne peut pas être quelqu'un à l'esprit très fermé qui n'accepte rien.

-Hyaa, arrête un peu d'embêter 'Soo ! Beugla Baek en donnant une tape à son hyung derrière la tête.

-Toujours là quand il ne faut pas, hein Hyunnie !

-Rectification, je ne suis là que quand tu maltraite KyungSoo malpoli ! Et puis si t'es en manque d'amour faut aller voir Xiumin, tu sais que son amour pour toi déborde par moment.

Suho se renfrogna légèrement pendant que je grimaçais. J'avais oublié de parler de ce détaille à Baek. Xiumin et Suho ne sont plus ensembles depuis la moitié des vacances. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que Xiumin aurait cassé avec Suho pour quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà pourquoi être célibataire est plutôt sympathique en fait. Pas de cœur brisé, c'est un mal en moins !

-Xiumin et moi c'est fini depuis début Août…

Moment de silence. Je soupire, Baekhyun a toujours le chic pour sortir les mauvaises choses au mauvais moment. Sa grande gueule le perdra un jour, le sens.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! s'écria-t-il finalement.

-Aiiiiiish, arrête de beugler bacon, j'ai les oreilles hors service après ! Et oui, désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais… à force de te voir faire les yeux doux au serveur du café d'en face, ça se perd.

-Omooooooooooooooooo, t'es aussi un ami indigne ! Je suis toujours le dernier au courant de ces trucs la moi !

-Haha, désolééé ~

Je pouffe légèrement devant la moue boudeuse de mon meilleur ami. Malgré ce moment assez intense et drôle, j'ai toujours cette sensation de brulure dans mon dos. Je détourne doucement mon regard pour tomber dans celui de Jong In. Aussi noir que du charbon, j'ai l'impression de voir des flammes brillées à l'intérieur alors qu'un sourire libidineux étire ses lèvres qui font envie à toutes les filles et même à quelques garçons. Je frisonne, rien que ses yeux me déstabilisent, ils allument tout mon corps et je déteste ça. Je romps ce contact visuel, imaginant déjà bien le petit sourire satisfait qui éclaire son visage. Il joue avec moi et je le sais très bien. Je soupire encore, non seulement, je m'ennuie comme pas deux, mais il faut en plus que ce mec s'amuse à occuper toutes mes pensées, même les plus profondes. Je suis vraiment incorrigible sur ça, mais, si je pense tout le temps à lui, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas, je suis vraiment perturbé. Je continue de discuter avec mes amis en attendant la fin de notre heure de liberté. Je reçois plusieurs fois des projectiles sur la tête et dans la figure, ainsi que quelques insultes et moqueries, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Ça ne m'atteint même plus ce genre d'enfantillage. A croire qu'ils sont tous resté des gamins dans leur tête.

OoOoO

Les cours du matin sont passés lentement, tellement lentement que j'ai cru m'endormir. On se dirige vers la cantine affamé. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir avaler un ours à cet instant. Ça m'apprendra à me priver de mon petit déjeuné le matin. Je passe la porte avec Suho et Baek et le bruit assourdissant des discutions et des couverts emplies ma tête. Je prends rapidement un plateau et me serre avant de suivre mes amis jusqu'à une table en retrait. J'avance rapidement, zigzaguant entre les tables jusqu'à sentir mon pied s'accrocher à quelque chose. Je perds soudainement mon équilibre et m'écroule sur le sol, les habits tachés, la figure recouvert de riz et la sauce coulant sous mon T-shirt. Un silence se fait avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire.

-Alors tarlouze, on n'arrive pas à rester debout ? T'as perdu l'équilibre avec ton poids bibendum ?

Je serre les dents. J'ai la réponse à ma question maintenant, rien n'a changé. Ils se moquent tous toujours autant de moi. J'aspire mes lèvres, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je ne peux pas déjà craquer, mais cette humiliation est vraiment dure à encaisser. Baek vient m'aider à me relever alors que Suho secoue l'élève fautif comme un prunier. Ce soutient me réchauffe un peu.

-J-je vais allez me nettoyer et me changer, r-retourne à table avec Suho ok ?

-T'es sur 'Soo, je peux…

-Non, t'inquiète ça va aller. A après.

Je me dépêche de quitter la cantine la tête baissé sous les moqueries de la plupart des élèves présents. Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue, c'est tellement injuste ce qu'il m'arrive, je demande juste qu'on me fiche la paix, c'est tout ce que je veux. J'ouvre mon casier et prends tout ce qu'il me faut. J'ai vraiment l'habitude à force. Je pars vers le gymnase, heureusement qu'il est toujours ouvert. Ici je pourrais au moins prendre une douche sans être dérangé. Je me déshabille doucement, prenant mon temps. Je déboutonne mon jean, le laissant glisser le long de mes jambes et fait de même avec mon boxer pour me retrouver totalement nu.

-Salut… jolie cœur

Mon sang se glace et mon cœur accélère instantanément. Cette voix grave avec un léger soupçon de moquerie… C'était bien la dernière personne que je voulais voir ici.


	3. Soirée au bar

Everyone Changes

Chapitre II :

Je me retournais lentement, effrayé. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui, celui qui me terrorise depuis l'année dernière, qui est responsable de presque toutes les marques présentes sur mon corps. Je tremble comme une feuille. Dire que je n'ai pas peur serait un euphémisme, je pourrais presque me faire dessus tellement j'appréhende le moment où son poing va s'abattre sur moi, me marquant encore.

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux… p-pars... s-s'il-te-plait … Gaara…

Je voyais très bien le sourire moqueur qui se peignait sur son visage, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même essayant de cacher ma nudité par la même occasion. Les larmes commencèrent à obstruer ma vue alors que je l'entendais soupirer pendant qu'il avançait.

-Tu sais que t'es fatiguant. Je ne viens pas pour me défouler mais pour… discuter on va dire, ok ?

Pardon… j'ai bien entendu, il vient juste pour… discuter ?! Mais… d'habitude… je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

-T'es un vrai gamin KyungSoo. Lève-toi avant que je ne t'aide et couvre toi, se sera moins gênant pour toi.

Je m'exécute rapidement. Il vaut mieux lui obéir, sinon je n'imagine pas les dégâts qu'il causera sur ma petite personne. Je m'assois à une distance raisonnable, évitant le plus possible son contact.

-On dirait mon lapin quand j'essaye de le prendre dans mes bras… c'est assez drôle de te voir aussi apeuré. Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet, je venais… j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… je venais m'excuser de t'avoir autant… martyrisé l'année passée… Mais, le répète à personne, c'est la honte assuré si quelqu'un sait que je me suis excuser.

Je le regarde ahuri. J'ai bien entendu, Gaara ou le gars le plus violent et populaire du lycée vient s'excuser. Je reste incrédule avant d'exploser de rire devant sa tête surprise.

-Elle est ou la caméra cachée ? Franchement, pourquoi tu viendrais t'excuser alors que t'aime tellement me frapper habituellement. J'y crois pas à tes paroles tu vois.

-Y a pas de caméra cachée ok. J'ai juste promis à quelqu'un de réparer mes conneries, alors je le fais, c'est tout.

-Et bien, j'admire cette personne pour te soumettre autant. Demande-lui de me donner des cours.

Il ricane moqueusement devant mon excès de confiance.

-T'es un marrant toi en fait. Mais, cette personne est plus proche de toi que tu ne le pense.

-Tu raconte quoi là ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette personne tu la connais… Blond, yeux brun, grosses lèvres, fanatique de poulet et surtout extrêmement maladroit.

Je bug, non, il ne parle quand même pas de… Non, ça ne peut pas être lui, il m'avait pourtant affirmé qu'il le détestait plus que tout.

-Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? Très bien, c'est personne est… Lee Jinki !

Mon monde s'écroule. Il sort… Il sort… avec… oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller dans mon lit et me dire que tout cela n'était que le fruit de mon imagination… Il sort…

-Quoiiiii ?! Tu sors avec mon cousin ?!

OoOoOoO

Cette journée était tout bonnement épuisante, je me sens complètement vidé de l'intérieur. Si j'avais su ce que j'allais découvrir, je ne serais même pas venu. Mon cousin… en couple avec le mec qui ma tabassé pendant un an… Je ne le crois pas et Baek et Suho non plus. Je demanderais des explications à Jinki quand j'arrive au bar. J'ai le droit de savoir au-moins pourquoi il a choisi ce crétin.

-'Soo, t'as l'air épuisé. T'es sur que travailler ce soir est une bonne idée ?

-Baekhyun, tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de cet argent pour me payer ma nourriture et tous mes autres achats.

-Oui mais..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

Il me fit une moue ennuyé alors qu'on pénétrait dans le café déjà bien rempli. Je saluais les quelques habitués avant d'aller me changer, enfilant mon uniforme de serveurs qui se résumait à un pantalon noir moulant, une chemise blanche qui ceinturait légèrement ma taille et un veston noir avec mes converses rouges. Une fois près, je prenais mes outils de travail avant de commencer mon service. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant, la salle se remplissait encore, je m'arrêtais de temps en temps pour m'asseoir avec mes amis. Quoique l'un d'eux était hors-service pour le moment, plus intéressé à dévorer mon collègue nommé Chanyeol. Il faut vraiment que je dise à Baek qu'il se lance. Ca ne dérangera sûrement pas notre Happy Virus. Je regarde l'heure, encore deux heures avant la fermeture, ce qui veut dire, deux heures avant d'avoir des explications de la part de mon cousin. Ma pause se fini malheureusement, m'obligeant à retourner travailler. Je fais un dernier signe de main à mes deux meilleurs amis qui décident de rentrer. Alors qu'ils sortent, un groupe de jeunes plutôt bruyant rentre. Encore des idiots qui vont déranger la clientèle. Chanyeol me fait signe de m'en chargé, occupé pour le moment avec d'autres commandes. Je me dirige vers la table qu'ils ont choisie, m'armant de mon carnet et de courage, j'avance quand je reconnais l'un d'eux… Mais qu'est-ce que Jongin fait là ?! Je sens les ennuies qui arrivent très vite là et Chanyeol est toujours trop occupé… Je n'ai qu'à essayer de passer inaperçu en me cachant le plus possible derrière mon carnet, même si ce n'est pas une bonne cachette du tout.

-B-bonjours, vous prendrez ?

-Cinq vodkas et toi Jongin ?

-Hummmm~ Moi c'est le serveur que je prendrais bien.

Je me raidis. Oh mon dieu, je suis censé répondre quoi dans cette situation ? Quand je disais que les ennuies allaient encore arriver, je ne pensais pas non plus à ce genre de choses. Je rougis violemment et me racle la gorge. Toujours garder le carnet devant sa tête KyungSoo, surtout ne le baisse pas.

-J-je c-crois q-que ce ne sera p-pas possible !

-Aaaah dommage~ Et si tu nous montrais ton visage beau gosse ?

-J-je… euuh…

-Allez, fais pas ton timide.

Mon carnet se retrouve brusquement arraché de mes mains et le silence se fait à leur table. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce traitement ?


	4. Premier contact

Everyone Changes

Chapitre III

-Huuuum~ L'uniforme de serveur te va à ravit… KyungSoo

Je commence à rougir, cachant mon visage d'une main. Mais pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à moi ?

-A-arrête de raconter des c-conneries crétin et, d-donne-moi ta commande…

Ses amis ricanent bêtement. Mon dieu, laisser-moi me cacher. Je suis mort de honte rien que dans l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche maintenant. Je déteste définitivement ma vie ! Je sens soudainement ses doigts enserrer mon poignet pour me tirer violemment, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur ses genoux… Je gesticule dans tous les sens essayant de me dégager de son étreinte. Il me plaque contre son torse, me maintenant fermement dans ses bras.

-Kim Jongin, lâche-moi immédiatement !

-Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Je m'énerve tout seul, les joues brulantes de gêne, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis. Voilà comment il aime m'humilier, en me mettant dans des situations embarrassantes, comme celle-ci. Ses mains arrivent à se faufiler sous ma chemise, l'une caressant mon ventre désormais plat et l'autre s'accrochant à ma taille. J'attrape son bras droit, essayant de le dégager, plantant mes ongles dans sa peau alors que des frissons remontaient le long de mon échine.

-Si tu ne retires pas tes mains, je crie au viol !

-M'en fiche complètement… C'est dommage, je pourrais plus m'accrocher correctement à toi maintenant que t'as perdu tout ce poids. Quoique, ton corps est quand même deux fois plus attirant qu'avant.

Il fit une moue légèrement boudeuse avant que son sourire malicieux ne revienne. Je déglutis difficilement. Depuis combien de temps j'étais assis sur ses genoux déjà ? Et que foutait Chanyeol ?! Le seul moment où j'ai besoin de son aide, il n'est pas là ! Mais à quoi il sert en fait ?!

-S'il te plait, Jongin, j'ai du travail. Alors laisse-moi me relever, je ne veux pas me faire virer.

-Tsss…

Il me lâche enfin. Ça fait quand même dix minutes qu'il me retient et le temps c'est de l'argent, surtout pour moi. Je m'éloigne lentement de cette table que j'éviterais à l'avenir s'ils reviennent, pour aller chercher les commandes. Il a finalement prit lui aussi une vodka, au-moins, j'ai réussi à avoir sa commande, c'est une bonne chose tout de même. Je soupire doucement en préparant les boissons. Ce gars est vraiment très fatigant et exaspérant. Dommage, parce qu'il est vraiment beau. C'est définitivement du gâchis d'être aussi con et lourd. Après avoir tout placé sur mon plateau, je repars vers sa table ou je dépose mon chargement avant de vite repartir. Soulagé de m'être débarrassé de cette tâche, je m'étire avant de regarder l'heure. Parfait, c'est enfin la fin de mon service, je vais pouvoir rentrer et discuter sérieusement avec Jinki de son cher petit-ami. Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire du tout cette histoire. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires, me rhabillant rapidement avant de saluer mes collègues et les habitués.

-A demain Kyungiiie, fait gaffe de pas tomber en rentrant ! Me cria Chanyeol de loin.

Je rigolai avant de lui répondre rapidement d'un signe de main et de sortir, rejoignant mon cousin qui m'attendait déjà devant. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant qu'on ne commence à marcher pour rentrer chez moi.

-Jinkiii~

-Quoiii ?~

-T'aurais pas quelques petites choses à me dire sur… je ne sais pas moi… un mec grand, baraqué, aux cheveux verts foncés avec des yeux trèèès noirs et des piercings plein les oreilles ?

Ses joues se saupoudraient subtilement d'une couleur rosé alors que ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieur.

-J-je suppose qu'il est venu te voir… pour s'excuser.

-Moui… D'ailleurs… Il n'avait pas l'aire très enchanté de se priver de son punching-ball préféré.

-Tu sais… il n'est pas aussi méchant que ça en fait…

-C'est clair que si tu sors avec le mec que tu ne pouvais pas du tout voir au début… c'est qu'il n'est pas si sauvage de ça.

Mon ton était quelque peu moqueur et ironique. Je ne dis pas que je n'étais pas heureux pour mon cousin, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il choisisse un autre garçon que… Gaara. Surtout qu'à la base, c'était lui son souffre-douleur et pas moi. A croire que j'attire que les mecs qui ne savent qu'utiliser leurs poings.

-En fait… Il est même… doux et très câlin. Quand on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être un roi. Il est vraiment au petit soin pour moi.

-Si j'avais su un jour que cette brute était aussi molle qu'un chamallow, je serais allé lui faire des bisous. Avec un peu de chance il m'aurait juste encastré dans le mur le plus proche.

-Arrête de te moquer de lui Kyungie, ce n'est pas très sympa ! Déclara Jinki, gêné.

-Je sais, je sais. En attendant, regarde devant toi Onew, parce qu'il y a un…

Un grand bruit se fit entendre avant que me cousin ne tombe à la renverse, se tenant le front en geignant de douleur sous mon regard blasé. Sa maladresse le tuera définitivement un jour…

-..un poteau… Bon, on va se dépêcher, comme ça ton câlinours te fera un bisou magique, d'accord ?

-Je te déteste KyungSoo.

-Oui oui, le choc te fait délirer. Tu m'aimes trop en fait.

Je lui pris le bras, le trainant à travers les rues de notre quartier. Mon cousin est un véritable boulet, je vous jure. J'ai l'impression que le Hyung c'est moi par moment. Une fois enfin arrivé, je l'aidais à monter les escaliers.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Jinki !

Il me salua brièvement avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois sortie, je me dirigeais vers mon immeuble. Après avoir gravis les quatre étages me séparant de mon appartement, j'y pénétrais enfin, m'écroulant de fatigue sur mon canapé après avoir préalablement fermé la porte à clé. Je me relevais difficilement pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude glissait sur ma peau, finissant de détendre mes muscles. Ma journée me revint en tête, entre l'humiliation de ce matin, les excuses de Gaara et ce soir… avec Jongin. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi perdu avant aujourd'hui. Surtout au bar, sentir ce corps chaud se coller à moi et ces bras musclés me retenir… c'était grisant et plaisant malgré le propriétaire. Je secouais ma tête, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça tout de suite. Ça pourrait m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Soupirant, je sors de la salle de bain sec et prend un pyjama dans mon armoire qui se résume à un long haut. Une fois prêt, je me glisse dans mes couvertures et m'endort aussi sec, fatigué par toutes ses émotions en espérant que demain sera un autre jour.


	5. Chantage

Everyone Changes

Chapitre IV

Une nouvelle journée commençait aujourd'hui, encore une ou je vais me faire brimer. Mais bon, on s'y habitue à un moment. Je me lève doucement de mon lit, l'esprit encore ensommeillé. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir rester sous ses couettes, dans cette chaleur rassurante. Là au moins, rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Génial, moi qui voulais changer je retombe déjà dans mes envies de disparaître. Bon, en même temps, vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir au café, je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout envie de croiser Jongin. Rien que d'y songer me donne des frissons et me retourne l'estomac. Je soupire résigné, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de l'éviter, on est dans la même classe et l'ignorer… il fera tout pour que je le remarque alors non. Je déteste définitivement ce gars, il m'irrite et si je continue à rester stoïque à me parler comme un schizophrène, je vais être définitivement en retard. Je me dépêche donc de me préparer, enfilant mes habits et passant par la case salle de bain avant d'attraper mon sac, mes écouteurs et un peu d'argent. Hors de question de remanger à la cantine, l'humiliation de hier ma largement suffit. Je me précipite dehors et cours pour rattraper mon bus qui est déjà arrivé. Manque de chance, je trébuche et m'écrase au sol. Mon genou cogne violemment contre le bitume, un gémissement de douleur m'échappe alors que quelques rires résonnent autour de moi. Je me mords la lèvre, honteux, avant de me relevant doucement pour voir l'état de ma jambe. Je grimace, le tissus est déchiré et taché de sang tout autour alors qu'au centre trône une plaie sanguinolente et assez conséquente. Je soupire encore une fois et regarde ma montre, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller à pied, le temps que j'arrive, les cours auront déjà commencé depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et avec ma blessure, je mettrais sûrement plus de temps. Résigné, je regagne mon appartement en boitant. Autant dire que monter des escaliers est très douloureux, une fois arrivé, je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé, la plaie me brûlant. Bon, va falloir que je me la désinfecte et que je ne rate pas le prochain bus. Après avoir désinfecté et bandé mon genou plutôt enflé, je me rhabille avec un nouveau jean. Une fois prêt, je vérifie l'heure, j'ai à peu près vingt-cinq minutes de répit avant de prendre un autre bus. Je m'étends donc sur mon canapé et consulte mes messages, trois de Suho et huit de Baek. Il faut toujours qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien ces deux-là, à croire que je ne suis qu'une petite chose sans défense qu'il faut toujours surveiller … Je leur réponds rapidement avant de regarder le plafond. C'est fou ce que je m'ennuie

Je m'étire, enfin arrivé au lycée, après avoir failli rater encore une mon bus. J'ai l'impression que cette journée ne va pas être une très bonne journée. A peine je descends du bus qu'une voix m'interpelle déjà. Je pâli, sachant très bien qui c'est. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe sur lui ?!

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux en-encore Jongin ?

-Ooooh, tu bégayes, c'est mignon, je te fais tellement d'effet que ça ?

Son ton est ironique, limite moqueur. Je baisse la tête, sentant mes joues chauffer.

-J-je… Ha… Euh….

Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi il faut toujours que je perde mes moyens quand c'est lui qui me parle. Je sens mon cœur accélérer à mesure que ses pas se rapprochent. Une de ses mains m'attrape brusquement le menton alors que l'autre entoure ma taille, me collant contre son torse. Mes joues chauffent encore plus qu'avant alors que j'essaye de me dégager, à croire qu'il aime me mettre dans cette état à chaque fois qu'on se croise.

-Je préfère qu'on me regarde droit dans les yeux quand je parle… Kyungie.

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'il soulève mon menton. Je détourne instantanément le regard gêné.

-KyungSoo, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

-J-je ne suis pas ton chien, alors n-ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Je l'entends rire avant que la main qui se trouvait autour de mes hanches ne descende considérablement jusqu'à se retrouver sur ma fesse gauche. J'écarquille les yeux et tente de déloger sa main de mon postérieur mort de honte. Je plante enfin mes yeux dans les siens.

-T'es content, tu peux retirer ta main maintenant ?!

-Mais… elle est bien là non ? Me dit-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse

-Si tu ne la retire pas dans la seconde qui suit, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais gober !

-Huuuum… tu sais, j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves… c'est… mignon… et puis, comment veux-tu me faire mal, ton corps ne fait même pas la moitié du mien ?!

Je le hais, mais qu'est-ce que je le hais, même mes parents sont des saints à côté de lui et pourtant, ils m'en n'ont aussi fait voir des vertes et des pas mures ! Je déteste me sentir aussi faible et inférieur bordel !

-Ne te moque pas, en plus je suis en train de manquer encore un cours à cause de toi et de tes idioties !

-Je m'en fiche, mais bon, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il faudrait quand même que je te dise pourquoi je me suis fait chier à te chercher. Aloooors, ce midi, je mange en classe avec mes potes et évidemment comme nous sommes tous des gros flemmards, c'est toi qui va aller nous acheter notre nourriture. Bien entendu, tu es obligé d'accepter.

-Non.

-Pardon ? Me demande-t-il avec un sourire doucereux

-J'ai dit, N-NON !

Ça y est, toute mon assurance s'envole d'un coup maintenant qu'il a ce sourire, qui n'annonce rien de bon du tout. Je déglutis alors qu'il approche son visage du mien.

-Non… ? Très bien… je suppose alors que ça ne te gêne pas si j'affiche des photos de toi datant de l'année dernière nu… sous la douche huuuuum ?

Mon cœur rate un battement et mes membres commencent à trembler. Non, tous mais pas ça, je ne veux pas que tout le lycée voit mon corps de l'année dernière, déjà que recouvert de vêtement il était horrible, alors nu… Les larmes me montent aux yeux, pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il me fasse chanter pour avoir ce qu'il veut. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un con, et d'être tout le temps brimé ! Je baisse le regard, encore une fois soumis, resserrant mes poings sur son haut

-J-j'accepte… m-mais s'il-te-plait, supprime ces photos…

-Requête accepté ! Bon, allons en cours maintenant, se serait bête de rater encore plus de temps !

Il m'attrape la main après m'avoir enfin libéré et me tire à l'intérieur du bâtiment, m'entraînant dans les couloirs malgré mes protestations. On s'arrête enfin devant notre salle et je m'apprête à toquer mais il me retient encore une fois. Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait ?! Mais avant que je ne puisse protester, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux se poser sur le coin droit de ma bouche. Pétrifié, je comprends que c'est les lèvres de Jongin, une fois qu'il se retire.

-Merci Kyungie… t'es trop mignon !

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux avant de me devancer et d'entré dans la salle sans frapper. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Il vient quand même de presque m'embrasser, je n'ai pas rêvé !

Mais dans quoi, je me suis encore embarqué pour mériter ça ?!


	6. Bébé Jongin

Everyone Changes

Chapitre V

Cette matinée avait été tout bonnement horrible et ennuyeuse. J'avais gagné grâce à cet idiot de Jongin trois heures de colle un samedi matin, avec lui en plus. Non, mais j'ai vraiment halluciné quand mon professeur d'anglais déjà exécrable en général c'était encore plus acharné sur nous pendant l'heure. Et tout ça, juste à cause d'un petit retard… Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ma première heure de cours était aussi sa matière. Enfin, autant dire que j'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur maintenant et que j'étais surtout très remonté contre l'autre idiot, tellement remonté que ma seule envie est de lui arracher la tête. Surtout que maintenant je suis obligé de jouer au gentil chien qui fait tout pour lui et ses amis.

-Soo, tu viens, on va manger !

Je me tourne vers Baek qui m'attend à la porte avec Suho. Je leur souris timidement en me triturant les doigts.

-D-désolé les gars. Mais après l'incident d'hier, je préfère manger à l'extérieur…. V-vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère… ?

Je baisse un peu les yeux. Je déteste leur mentir, se sont mes meilleurs amis depuis le collège mais je ne veux pas être trop dépendant de leur aide, je veux aussi pouvoir me débrouiller seul. Finalement j'entends Baek soupirer, sûrement déçu. Une main passe dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant au passage.

-Hyaaaaaa, Suho hyung, pas mes cheveux !

-Petit Soo, la prochaine fois préviens nous, comme ça on mangera avec toi d'accord ? Tu sais que Baek et moi on n'aime pas te savoir seul !

-Moui… désolé hyung, je vous promets de vous prévenir la prochaine fois ! Filez maintenant, sinon vous n'aurez plus de place !

-D'accord, fais gaffe à toi ! A après !

Je leurs fais un petit signe de main alors qu'ils disparaissent. Je soupire, mal à l'aise avant de me retourner. Jongin est affalé sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau entourés de tous ses amis. Je baisse légèrement la tête mal à l'aise alors que j'avance timidement vers eux. Je remarque qu'un sourire moqueur se peint sur ses lèvres. Il se moque encore de moi, je déteste définitivement se mec.

-C'est bon, t'es content ? Maintenant dépêche-toi de me donner de quoi allez acheter vos repas.

-T'as juste à acheter des salades, ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi non ?

Il me tend une liasse de billets que je m'empresse de prendre avant de me diriger rapidement vers la porte. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retenait de lui faire manger son argent. Peut-être les photos ou alors c'est à cause du garçon assez effrayant qui est assis à côté de lui. Je traverse les couloirs à toute vitesse. Plus vite se sera fait, mieux se sera. J'allais enfin sortir du lycée quand une voix m'interpella encore.

-Hey gamin, attends !

Je regarde la personne qui arrive vers moi… C'est le gars assez effrayant. Mais il me veut quoi encore et puis, je ne suis pas un gamin, on a le même âge. Enfin, normalement…

-O-oui… ?

-Je viens avec toi, tu ne sais même pas ce que les autres mangent habituellement.

-A-ah….

J'avais oublié ce petit détaille. Je recommence à marcher avec lui à côté de moi, je suis complètement crispé. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas devant un gars de presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix avec des muscles sûrement surdéveloppés et une tête de mauvais garçon près à te casser la gueule au seul mot de travers.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger. Moi c'est Yifan, mais on m'appelle Kris, et toi, c'est KyungSoo non ?

-E-euh… O-oui !

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de Kai. Il est toujours maladroit avec les personnes qu'il…apprécie. Enfin, puisqu'il parle tout le temps de toi, je suppose qu'il t'apprécie.

-A-ah bon ? J-je dirais plutôt qu'il est très con et qu'i-il adore ce moquer de moi.

Il rigole un peu et passe une main dans mes cheveux me décoiffant. Ils se sont tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Je déteste qu'on touche mes cheveux.

-Je dirais qu'il aime les personnes à sa manière. H-hum, j'ai une question.

Il parait soudainement plus gêné et se frotte la nuque. Je le regarde suspicieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette question va être très intéressante. Finalement ce gars n'est pas aussi sympa qu'une porte de prison. Il cache bien son jeu, je pourrais presque applaudir.

-La personne avec qui tu discutais avant, c'est Suho non ?

-H-hein, bah oui, pourquoi ? Il te plait ou quoi ?

-N-NON ! C'était juste comme ça.

Je souris malicieusement. Suho hyung aurait donc une touche. A bien regarder, c'est vrai que Kris est vraiment pas mal du tout, il pourrait facilement l'avoir. Hyung ne résiste jamais aux choses belles ou mignonnes. La preuve avec Xiumin il a tout de suite accroché, parce qu'il le trouvait à croquer.

-Il est célibataire si tu veux savoir. Tente ta chance, mais essaye juste d'avoir moins l'air d'un ancien tolard. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il apprécie les glaçons tu vois.

-Sympathique… Quand on te connait on voit bien que t'as la grande gueule en fait.

-O-ouais et que toi t'es un vrai bisounours en fait.

Il me donne un coup d'épaule avant qu'on n'arrive enfin à la supérette. Mine de rien elle loin du lycée. On se dépêche d'acheter tout ce qu'il nous faut et de retourner au lycée. Une fois arrivé on distribue tout et je peux enfin souffler. Fini, maintenant, je vais pouvoir manger tranquillement. Je m'apprête à sortir pour aller manger au calme sur le toit mais Jongin me retient encore une fois. Ça devient une manie chez lui, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

-Q-quoi encore ?!

-Nourris-moi.

-P-pardon ?! M'écriais-je éberlué.

-Je t'ai dit, nourris-moi !

Je le regarde choqué. Il m'a pris pour qui, son esclave, sa nourrisse ?! Je ne suis pas son chien, alors son ordre il peut se le garder.

-Non. Ce sont les bébés qu'on nourrit et je ne crois pas que tu ais encore l'âge pour ça.

Ses amis rigolent un peu autour alors qu'il hausse un sourcil visiblement amusé. Même quand je suis sérieux il se moque de moi, à croire que dès que j'ouvre la bouche, je deviens un sujet de moqueries.

-N'oublie pas les photos KyungSoo, se serait malheureux que tout le monde puisse profiter malencontreusement de ce spectacle. Tu ne penses pas ?

-M-mais, on avait un accord. Je te ramène la nourriture et après tu me laisse tranquille avec ces photos !

-Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que tu me donne à manger, alors nourris-moi.

Je sers les dents et capitule. Il est hors de question que ces photos soient accrochées dans le lycée, plutôt mourir. Je m'installe à la chaise en face de sa table, frustré et commence à lui donner à lui donner la becqué. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'étouffer avec ses baguettes !

Cette journée a finalement été un pur désastre. Il y a peut-être juste une chose qui a éclairé ce jour, c'est ma discussion avec Kris et cette fille qui est venu me voir. JiEun si je me souviens bien. Elle m'a proposé d'entrer dans le club de chant cette année. D'après elle j'ai une voix sublime et ne pas la faire partager serait un crime. J'espère bien m'intégrer et peut-être me faire d'autres amis en plus. Elle avait l'aire vraiment douce et gentille, j'ai hâte. La seule chose qui me bloque, c'est que j'ai piscine demain. Je vais devoir montrer ce corps couvert de cicatrices à tout le monde. J'ai bien pensé à ne pas y aller, mais le professeur m'a interdit de sécher. Je prie juste maintenant pour que demain, se soit une journée parfaite ou Jongin ne me fera pas chanter et où personne ne se moquera de moi.


	7. Accident et affolement

Everyone Changes

Chapitre VI

L'odeur du chlore attaqua directement mes narines, une fois que je fus à l'intérieur de la piscine avec ma classe. Je me mordais la lèvre, anxieux. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit à cause de ça, rien que de m'imaginer en train d'exposer ce corps recouvert de cicatrices me fait honte. Je sens soudainement une main effleurer la mienne. Surpris, un petit sursaut m'échappe avant que je n'essaye de savoir qui a fait ça. Seulement, je ne vis personne susceptible d'avoir eu ce geste, ce voulant surement rassurant envers moi. Et j'éliminais directement Baek et Suho hyung puisque ces deux idiots ont eu la sublime idée d'attraper une indigestion à cause de la cantine. Je les maudis de me laisser seul au plus mauvais moment. Je fais une moue embêté, peut-être avais-je rêvé ? Surement, me connaissant, je m'imaginais encore des choses. Un petit soupir m'échappa avant que nous ayons enfin le droit de gagner nos vestiaires, les filles dans le vert et les garçons dans le jaune. Je m'éloignai le plus possible des autres, m'isolant dans un coin et leur tournant le dos. Je commençais à me déshabiller timidement. Je savais très bien que les autres étaient en train de se moquer de moi, rien que les ricanements et les quelques insultes balancées le prouvaient. Je ne le montrais peut-être pas, mais malgré tout, ça blesse toujours autant. Un fois prêt, je m'installe sur mon banc, ma serviette cachant mon torse et laisse mon regard vagabonder sur la pièce. Les mecs de ma classe sont tous bien battis par rapport à moi qui ai un corps plutôt fragile. Je n'ai aucune trace de muscle et pourtant, j'ai déjà essayé dans prendre. A croire que même mon corps me déteste ou plutôt qu'il préfère ressembler à celui d'une fille ! Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une silhouette en particulier. Un sourire moqueur étire encore ses lèvres alors que nos regardes se croisent. D'accord, Jongin a beau être très irritant, malpoli, vulgaire et j'en passe, il n'en reste pas moins, horriblement sexy et il a un corps… Je rougis violemment à ma pensée. Mon dieu, je ne viens quand même pas d'avouer que ce crétin me plaît. Décidément, cette discussion avec Kris hier m'a complètement retourné le cerveau, ses paroles tournent encore dans ma tête. Ce défoncé du bulbe m'apprécierait ? Et bien Yifan à raison, il a une drôle de façon de me le faire comprendre alors. Je détourne le regard gêné, les joues brulantes et me lève pour me diriger vers la sortie du vestiaire. Je préfère me dépêcher, plus vite je sors, mieux je me porte. Après avoir failli tomber, deux, trois fois à cause de quelques croche-pieds, j'arrive enfin aux douches et me mouille rapidement avant de reprendre ma serviette pour me cacher de nouveau à la vue des autres. Je file m'installer sur les gradins en attendant le reste de la classe. Une fois que tout est le monde-là, le professeur explique qu'il évaluera juste nos capacités. Une fois les élèves dispersés je m'approche prudemment de lui.

-Hum… professeur ?

-Oui KyungSoo ?

-J-je… j'ai un petit problème… j-je ne sais pas nager du tout en fait…

-Hum… c'est problématique en effet… mais, vu le niveau de tes camarades, je pense pouvoir avoir le temps pour t'apprendre. Je suis là pour ça après tout, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je te dispense pour cette séance, tu peux allez t'asseoir.

-M-merci…

Moi qui croyais qu'il me dispenserait pour l'année… c'est raté. Tant pis, je vais devoir endurer cette torture jusqu'au examen de fin d'année. J'avance en direction des gradins qui sont à l'opposer. Pensif, je ne vois pas où je vais et me cogne la tête contre quelque chose de dur. Je gémis de douleur en frottant mon nez.

-Qui t'as permis de me toucher tarlouze ?

J'écarquille les yeux et arrête de me frotter le nez. Je relève la tête, le corps tremblant. Oh mon dieu, de toutes les personnes contre qui je me cogne il faut que ce soit ce mec. Sven, une véritable brute, enfin surtout avec moi. Il s'amusait énormément à me frapper quand ce n'était pas Gaara.

-J-je… E-ex…P-pas…

-Ferme ta putain de gueule petite pédale de merde !

Il me pousse violemment. Tellement violemment que je glisse sur le sol mouillé et perds l'équilibre, ma tête se cogne sur le bord alors que je sens l'eau m'happer. La douleur est intense, des points noirs dansent devant mes yeux. J'essaye de bouger, mais mon corps ne répond plus. Le liquide se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mes poumons. Je ressens comme une brulure à l'intérieur mais elle s'estompe doucement au contact de l'air. L'eau que j'ai avalée ressort brusquement en une quinte de toux. J'intercepte des bruits de coups, des insultes et du mouvement autour de moi. Une voix m'interpelle. Celle qui vient de pousser un juron… Jongin… Ce serait donc lui qui se battrait… ? Alors la personne qui m'a sortie de l'eau devrait être Kris… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je me sens doucement glisser vers l'inconscience. Les bruits ont cessé et bientôt je sens deux bras me soulever.

-…estes…. scient… Kyungie…

Je souris inconsciemment. Jongin… finalement, il n'est pas toujours con et méchant. Il peut aussi être protecteur en fait. Je m'endors doucement, épuisé.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, l'impression qu'un camion de milles tonnes m'est passé dessus apparait dans mon esprit alors qu'une douleur lancinante prend d'assaut ma tête. Je gémis d'inconfort alors que j'essaye de me relever. Impossible, mon corps tremble beaucoup trop, je n'arrive même pas à pousser sur mes bras. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit en grimaçant et remarque enfin une chose. Je suis où ? Ce n'est visiblement pas ma chambre ni mon appartement. C'est beaucoup trop spacieux et… luxueux pour m'appartenir. Les murs sont peinent dans un gris assez clair, le sol est en parquet foncé et je constate qu'elle est plutôt bien rangée. Il y a quelques posters de girls bands accrochés, la plupart sont des f(x), des tickets de concert et je remarque que la personne collectionne les trophées en dance. J'essaye de trouver un réveil quelque part, qui pourrait m'indiquer l'heure. Mais au vu du ciel sombre, je dirais que j'ai dormi toute la journée. Quand je trouve enfin ce que je cherche, j'ouvre les yeux de surprise. Vingt-deux heures cinquante ?! Je pâlis, non seulement j'ai raté mon service au bar, mais en plus, je ne me suis pas présenté au club de chant cette après-midi comme convenu. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai vraiment la poisse. J'espère que Ji Eun n'est pas fâché ou déçu et qu'elle m'acceptera quand même… Alors que je me morfondais, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je tournais le regard vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et ma mâchoire se décrocha presque. Kim Jongin… j'étais chez Kim Jongin, dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Le sort s'acharne définitivement sur moi !

-Putain, tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai cru que t'allais me faire un arrêt à la piscine !

-H-hein… ?

Il soupire avant de me tendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Mon dieu, mon sauveur ! Ce mal de crâne commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je termine le verre et le lui tend, en profitant pour l'observer. Il a un pansement à l'arcade, un bleu sur la joue droite et la lèvre fendu. Je grimace et baisse un peu la tête, Sven ne l'a pas manqué et c'est en partie m'a faute s'il est comme ça. Je sers vraiment à rien par moment.

-T'as mal autre part ?

-N-non… m-merci pour avant, j'effleure timidement sa joue, e-est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

Il hausse un sourcil, visiblement surpris et amusé par ma question et attrape ma main, s'amusant avec mes doigts.

-J'ai déjà vu bien pire, ce n'est pas trois égratignures qui vont me faire pleurer.

-A-ah, d'accord… M-merci p-pour avant…

-Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser te ridiculiser et te noyer. Surtout pour une simple bousculade, c'est idiot.

J'acquiesce timidement de la tête alors qu'il se relève, s'étirant et baillant de façon très… gracieuse. Un exemple parfait de la Jongin attitude…

-Bon, recouche-toi, je me change juste et je reviens.

-M-moui…

Attend… Quoi ?! Comment ça je me change et je reviens ?! Il ne va quand même pas dormir avec moi ?!

-J-Jongin, quand tu dis ça… c-c'est que…

-Oui, je dors avec toi. Déjà, c'est la seul chambre de MON appartement, ensuite, hors de question de dormir sur le canapé et puis je t'ai quand même défendu, alors t'as une dette envers moi. Donc, interdiction de protester.

Je le regard bouche bée, il a quand même du culot de me donner des ordres comme ça ! A croire que je suis un chien qui doit obéir à tout ce qu'on lui dit ! J'essaye de me réinstaller correctement alors qu'il revient, vêtu pour seul habit, un boxer.

-Si tu ne mets pas au-moins un bas, je t'arrache la tête !

Il ricane, avant d'enfilé un bas de jogging. Une fois les volets fermés, il éteint la lumière et se glisse sous les couvertures. Qu'elle idée de dormir à deux dans un lit une place, c'est juste impossible. Je sens du mouvement à côté de moi avant que deux bras ne viennent encerclés ma taille pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse. Je me crispe et commence à me débattre malgré mon corps endoloris.

-Jongin, lâche-moi !

-Non.

-P-pardon ?!

-J'ai dit non.

-M-mais…

-Bonne nuit Kyungie !

Il me colle un peu plus à lui et s'endort doucement. Je vais le tuer en lui faisant avaler ses trophées. Je le déteste, mais qu'est-ce que je le déteste ! Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite ?!


	8. Souvenir

Everyone Changes

Chapitre VII

Réponse A Guest : Bonjour bonjour ! Merciii, ça fait plaisir ! Il faut toujours un peu creuser derrière les apparences pour vraiment connaître une personne, qu'elle soit détestable ou non, mais c'est vrai que je voulais un mauvais Jongin pour cette fictoion xD Alors Non, en fait, je l'ai dit implicitement mais il n'y a pas de passage, Ji Eun apparaîtra au chapitre 9 ou 10 ! Donc non, tu n'as pas en Alzheimer ! Breeef, bisous et merci pour ton commentaire !~

Je soupirais de contentement, me lovant un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur. Qu'est-ce que j'étais bien là. Au chaud, emporté dans un sentiment de protection. Je ne voudrais quitter ça pour rien au monde. Pourtant, ce petit paradis s'écroula au son d'une sonnerie stridente, me tirant de mon profond sommeil. Puis comme une bombe, tout me revint en tête, la piscine, l'incident, le sauvetage mais surtout, moi, chez Jongin, dans son lit et dans ses bras. Mes joues prennent une teinte cramoisie alors que mon cœur bat anormalement vite.

-Kyungie… réveil…ton côté…

Oh mon dieu, même à moitié endormi il est beau… Mais je pense à quoi encore ?! Je me tourne doucement, le corps lourd. Le bruit s'arrête et la chambre redevient instantanément calme. Je le sens me recoller contre lui.

-M-mais… i-il y a cours…

Il grogne alors qu'il ressert sa prise sur ma taille et pose sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je me mords la lèvre, gêné.

-Hors…question…toi…moi…ici…dors…

-Q-quoi ?

-…Dors !

Je fronce les sourcils. Ca y est, il a cru quoi, que j'allais l'écouter ?! Je ne suis pas son toutou. Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre, vexé de la façon dont il me parle. Il se relève brusquement, parfaitement réveillé en se tenant l'estomac.

-Hyaaaaa, mais t'es malade ?!

-Parle-moi autrement, je ne suis pas une chose qu'on peut traiter comme on veut !

-T'es pire qu'une fille ma parole. Je voulais juste qu'on dorme encore idiot, t'a l'air crevé.

Je le regardais surpris. Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi en fait… ? Et bien excuser moi, mais j'avais plus l'impression que c'était un ordre. Il avait qu'à connaître la délicatesse plutôt que d'être macho comme ça ! Et puis il n'a pas tords, je suis vraiment épuisé…

-Et bien sois plus délicat dans ta façon de le dire, au lieu d'essayer de jouer à l'homme viril.

-Oh… Excuser moi très chère, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous recouchez avec ma personne pour rejoindre Morphée à nouveau ? C'est bon, c'était assez galant pour toi ou tu veux que je te crache carrément des arc-en-ciel ?

-J-je….

Il explose de rire devant ma moue perdue. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, complètement désespéré. Il faut toujours qu'il se moque de moi à un moment ou un autre. Pourquoi c'est moi qu'il emmerde à chaque fois ?! Mon visage chauffe à nouveau alors que je commence à m'énerver.

-T'es con !

Je lui tourne le dos, irrité. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de le tuer. Ce n'est pas grave si j'ai sa mort sur la conscience, mais j'en peux plus. Maintenant j'hésite entre l'étouffer dans son sommeil ou lui tordre le cou. Il revient soudainement se coller à moi. C'est pas possible, il est pire que de la glue !

-Kyuuuuuu, tu boudes ?

Je ne réponds pas et tourne la tête. Non, je ne boude pas, je suis vexé, c'est différent !

-Allez, ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es le plus mignon des nains et que ta tête était épique à ce moment !

-NAIN ?! Nan mais va s'y, te gêne surtout pas, continue à te foutre de ma gueule !

-Mais t'as aucun humour, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Et voilà, résultat des courses, après une heure de bataille pour qu'il me lâche la grappe, je me suis retrouvé avec une grosse fatigue et lui avec des bleus en plus sur le corps. Oui, je me suis amusé à le frapper parce que monsieur n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais mignon et que je ressemblais à un lapin effrayé avec mes grands yeux. C'est vraiment un connard en fait.

-Hey, petit lapin ?

-Q-quoi encore ? Et arrête avec ce surnom !

-Nan, j'aime bien moi. La cicatrice dans ton dos… comment tu te les faite ? Je sais que la majorité son des deux dernières années, mais celle-là…

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Mes yeux s'humidifient à ce souvenir. La cicatrice n'était pas belle du tout, encore tout boursouflée et très irrégulière. On avait l'impression que ma chair avait été déchiquetée à cet endroit et elle se coupait en plusieurs parties.

_Flash-Back._

_La sonnerie annonçait enfin la fin des cours donc de mon calvaire. Je soupirais de soulagement et rangeait rapidement mes affaires avant de me précipiter vers les escaliers pour les dévaler. Une fois arrivé au premier étage je remarquais la fenêtre fissuré. Je soupirais, mon collège était vraiment un collège à problème. J'allais tourner quand une voix me figea sur place._

_-Alors le gros, on n'attend même pas ses amis ? Je suis vexé !_

_Je commençais à trembler en entendant Min Soo parler. C'était mon bourreau depuis la sixième, autant dire qu'il m'effrayait était un euphémisme, il me terrifiait carrément avec sa taille et ses muscles. Il aurait dû être déjà en première, mais le destin a décidé de le faire redoubler deux fois sa cinquième. Résultat, je me retrouvais avec un gars violent qui prenait plaisir à me voir souffrir. Et qui était en train de me tirer à l'extérieur. J'ai commencé à me débattre, complètement apeuré, tout le monde regardaient, mais personne n'agissaient, comme d'habitude quoi. Ils m'ont poussé à terre en rigolant alors que j'essayais désespérément de me relever. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, brouillant ma vue. J'arrivais enfin à me relever sous les rires des élèves et m'enfuit. Je les déteste tous, j'en ai marre qu'on se moque. Tout ce que je vais c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, j'aimerais tellement être mort, au-moins là, plus personne ne m'embêterait, je serais enfin serein. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un avait entendu mes pensées, mais en traversant la route, je n'ai pas vu la voiture arrivée et indéniablement elle m'a foncé dessus alors que je traversais en courant. Je me suis senti soudainement surélevé, un craquement sonore retenti au niveau de ma jambes alors que je m'enfonçais dans quelque chose de dur qui craqua et passa la faible barrière qu'était mon t-shirt pour se loger dans mon dos. Puis, je chutais sur ce qui semblait être le sol, ma tête cognant contre. Cette douleur était insoutenable, j'agonisais littéralement et perdais peu à peu connaissance alors que des cris retentissaient autour de moi._

_Fin Flash-Back._

-Finalement, quand je me suis réveillé, le médecin m'a expliqué que j'avais frôlé la mort de très très près et que j'avais été dans le coma pendant deux bon mois. J'ai eu le droit à de la rééducation et un changement de collège pour ma dernière année. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Baek et Suho. Mais bon, c'est le passé après tout… je n'aime vraiment pas me rappeler de ce moment.

-Désolé…

-Désolé de quoi ?

-De t'avoir rappelé ce souvenir.

-On oublie jamais vraiment idiot, sa reste toujours gravé alors arrête de t'excuser d'accord ?

-T'es vraiment une grande gueule en fait petit lapin.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… Il se penche vers moi et essuie les larmes qui avaient coulées. Bizarrement, ce contact ne m'a pas dérangé, j'appréciais même cette attention. Il m'obligea ensuite à me recoucher alors que lui se levait.

-Rendors-toi, je te réveillerais pour te ramener chez toi ok ?

J'acquiesçais timidement avant de replonger dans un sommeil bien mérité. Finalement Kris à peut-être raison, Jongin n'est pas aussi méchant que ça, il est même gentil quand on le connait bien.

-Jongin ?

-Quoi encore, tu ferais mieux de te reposer ?!

-Je voulais juste savoir… les photos de moi, tu les as bien supprimées ?

-Des photos de toi… ? Aaah, désolé Kyungie… mais en fait, je t'ai mentis, j'ai jamais eu de photo de toi !

Il sort précipitamment de la pièce alors que je reste bloqué. Il….. il n'a jamais eu de photos de moi ?! Alors… il s'est foutu de ma gueule depuis le début ?! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, en fait, ce mec un salopard doublé d'un menteur profiteur !

-JONGIN , REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE !


	9. Un moment dans la vie de Jongin

Everyone Changes

Chapitre VIII

Enfin fini la torture ! J'ai cru que cette petite furie allait m'arracher la tête. Déjà que d'habitude quand j'essaye d'être à peu près sympa avec lui il me remballe et essaye de me frapper, mais là… Comment un corps aussi féminin que le sien peut contenir autant de violence. Ça restera un mystère. N'empêche, il devrait être plutôt comme ça au lycée, plus personne n'essayerait de l'humilier après. Enfin, je suppose, parce que mine de rien, j'aime bien voir son visage énervé, c'est mignon. Bon, j'avoue, quand KyungSoo est en colère, ce n'est pas crédible pour un sous, au contraire, tu as encore plus envie de le prendre dans tes bras et de le câliner. Enfin, c'est mon envie à moi et personnellement, j'espère que personne d'autre n'en a envie. Mais le dire à voix haute m'écorcherait la langue à coup sûr. Mon portable vibre soudainement dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter. Putain, faut toujours qu'on m'appel au mauvais moment !

-Ouais ?

-….

-Aaaah, salut Kris.

-….

-T'inquiète, il a retrouvé toutes ses forces. La preuve, il a essayé de me planter avec un couteau.

-….

-Hyaaaaaa, j'ai rien fait !

-….

-Bon, okay, j'avoue que j'ai peut-être failli brûler sa cuisine… Mais c'était parti sur de bonnes attentions au début !

-….

-Mais oui, mais oui. On en reparlera quand tu auras enfin réussi à échanger au moins un mot avec… ton Suho.

-…..

-Bien sûr, je t'aime aussi. A plus poulette !

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres. Il va me tuer demain, j'en suis sûr. Il me maudit sûrement déjà et cherche différent moyen de me faire manger la poussière. Le pauvre quand même, je le martyrise trop. Je suis vraiment un mauvais ami en fait !... naaaaaaan, je suis le meilleur. Après tout je suis Kim Jongin, beau gosse, drôle et populaire. D'accord, je suis aussi narcissique, mais… ça fait mon charme aussi non ? J'arrive enfin à mon appartement, mine de rien, il habite loin mon petit Kyungie. Je monte les escaliers et entre enfin. Seul le silence m'accueilli, comme d'habitude. Je me laisse tomber sur mon canapé, blasé. J'aurais peut-être dû le garder encore avec moi, il mettait de l'animation dans cet endroit froid et je me sentais moins seul. J'avais enfin l'impression de me sentir une fois dans ma vie bien ici. Et puis, ses cris de protestations et ses sauts d'humeurs monumental me manquent aussi. Je deviens vraiment niasse sur le coup. La mort dans l'âme, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain où je prends une rapide douche avant d'aller me coucher sans rien manger. Il me manque… un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie… pas… ah, mais y a pas de pas du tout en fait… Je me retourne pour la centième fois dans mon lit, plongeant la tête dans mes oreillers. Même eux me le rappel. Ils portent son odeur, une fragrance douce et sucré. J'ai l'impression d'être un drogué, c'est inquiétant. Mais bon, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé mignon et attirant. D'accord, il avait d'après les autres beaucoup de pois en trop, mais moi, je trouvais ça chou et puis, au-moins tu pouvais t'accrocher à quelque chose. Pas comme toutes ces filles qui mettent du taille trente-deux en jean et qui sont à la limite de l'anorexie, juste pour plaire. Je préfère largement les formes et même maintenant, ses fesses sont très intéressantes à regarder d'ailleurs. En fait, il est agréable à regarder en général, on ne va pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il me plaît affreusement, horriblement et ça depuis deux ans. Maintenant c'est dit, donc, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir si possible maintenant. Après encore une à deux heures d'insomnie je m'endors enfin.

Je suis épuisé et pour cause, j'ai trop cogité cette nuit sur mes sentiments pour mon petit lapin. Petit lapin… il lui va quand même bien ce surnom, avec ses grands yeux ça colle assez. Et puis, les lapins, c'est tout touffu, c'est mignon et c'est câlin… Bon, le miens est spécial, il est imberbe, il n'est pas câlin, ou pas tout le temps plutôt et il n'a pas de jolie pompon collé à ses jolie petites fesses. Dommage, au pire, je lui achète tout ça, je suis sûr qu'il serait super sexy dedans d'ailleurs ! Je fus sorti de mes pensées par une silhouette qui descend d'un bus. C'est mon KyungSoo !

-Kyungiiiie !

Il ne se retourne même pas et rentre directement dans le lycée. Je dois tirer une tête pas possible parce que les gens me regardent assez bizarrement. Allons voir pourquoi il m'ignore toujours alors que je l'ai aidé avant-hier. Je le rattrape rapidement et marche à sa vitesse.

-T'aurais au-moins pu t'arrêter.

-….

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ta cuisine ou quoi ?

-….

-Kyuuuuuuuuuuu, réponds !

-Fiche moi la paix Kim Jongin, c'est assez clair pour toi, ou il faut que je te l'écrive encore ?!

Je m'arrête et le regarde s'éloigné. Je ne suis plus rien là, non seulement il m'a ignoré, mais en plus il se passe les nerfs sur moi ! Et après il se plaint que c'est moi qui suis mauvais et cassant avec lui. Evidemment, ça va de nouveau me retomber sur la figure. Maintenant je suis vraiment d'une humeur massacrante, merci KyungSoo ! J'entre dans le bâtiment en pestant contre ce con, mais alors que j'allais me diriger vers mon casier, j'entends des éclats de rires. Il y a une petite troupe vers la fin du couloir. Curieux, je m'approche pour observer ce qui se passe et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Il est devant son casier ouvert, les cheveux, le visage et le buste couvert de… peinture à première vue et l'intérieur de son casier n'est pas mieux, tous ces cours sont fichus. Il ne bouge pas, le seul mouvement que je perçois est un tremblement. Je remarque qu'une fille est plus en avant que les autres. C'est celle qui se moque le plus et elle s'apprête visiblement à parler.

-Alors le suceur, ma petit surprise ta plût ?

La rage monte en moi, j'amorce un mouvement pour me mettre entre elle et mon lapin, mais, je vois soudainement un livre passer et s'écraser sur la figure de celle-ci. Je tourne mon regard et tombe sur un KyungSoo rose à la mâchoire crispée et aux poings serrés. Le silence se fait soudainement, plus personne ne parle pendant l'idiote se tenait le nez en pleurant.

-Ca répond à ta question ? Tu as besoin de t'attaquer à quelqu'un pour exister ou quoi ? Tu es tellement pathétique, autant que tous ce qui regardent et qui se moquent à chaque fois. Vous avez tous la mentalité de petits de maternelle. Alors maintenant je l'avoue, oui, je suis gay et j'assume entièrement préférer les garçons aux filles, oui avant j'étais obèse, mais vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je l'étais. Alors arrêtez de critiquer des personnes que vous ne connaissez même pas et murissez un peu dans vos têtes de pauvres attardés mental.

Il claque brusquement son casier et pousse tout le monde pour partir. Il me fera courir jusqu'au bout. Je sais très bien qu'il se dirige vers les vestiaires. C'est le seul endroit où on peut se laver tranquillement. Je décide de passer rapidement à mon casier pour prendre mon sac de sport avec le nécessaire pour se laver et des habits de rechange. Ça sera peut-être un peu grand, mais je pense que ça lui suffira. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me dirige vers le gymnase. N'empêche, il a été incroyable, dire enfin ce qu'il pense et s'accepter, je suis vraiment soufflé. Et puis, il était vraiment craquant avec son visage pas content, je fonds littéralement et dans tous les sens du terme ! Je trouve enfin le vestiaire ou il est et entre discrètement. Il me présente son dos nu, je peux voir sa cicatrice, plusieurs autres beaucoup moins voyantes et sa magnifique chute de rein.

-Je t'ai ramené de quoi te laver !

Il sursaute et laisse échapper un cri avant de se retourner précipitamment, la main sur le cœur et les yeux grands ouverts, enfin, si c'est possible pour lui. Il est…. J'en perds mes mots….

-T-tu pouvais pas manifester ta présence autrement ! E-en plus je suis presque nu !

-C'est pas un problème petit lapin, je t'ai déjà complètement à poil !

-Quoi ?! Quand ?! Où ?!

-Bah, fallait bien te changer et te sécher à la piscine Einstein !

Il me regarde méchamment et s'approche lentement une mine menaçante. Je pourrais presque le croquer sur place !

-Tu as osé poser tes yeux de gros dégelasse sur mon corps ?!

-Heeey, je ne te permets pas ! Et pour enfin, ça fait trois ans que mes yeux de gros dégelasse son posé sur toi alors chut !

-Q-q…T-tu… Aaaaaaaah, tu m'énerves !

Je ricane moqueusement alors qu'il me retire brusquement mes habits et le nécessaire de douche des mains. Aaaaaw, il est tout gêné maintenant, trop de mignonnie en ce petit bonhomme, même s'il a vraiment des tendances bipolaires ! Je m'approche de lui et me colle à son dos entourant ses hanches de mes bras. Il se raidit dans un premier temps avant de se détendre.

-Kyuuuu, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ce matin ?

-Parce que…

-Parce que quoiiii ?

-J'ai juste mal dormi, c'est tout !

-Pourquoi t'as mal dormi ?

-Je réfléchissais trop…

-Tu réfléchissais à quoiiii ?

-Arrête avec tes questions, on dirait un bébé en plus ! Me cria-t-il vexé.

Je le retourne rapidement et me recolle contre lui, posant mes mains sur ses fesses. Aaaaaaah, elles sont toutes potelées. J'adore, c'est vachement excitant !

-Te faire poursuivre avec un couteau ne t'as pas suffi hier ? Enlève tout de suite tes sales pattes de mon derrière.

-Mais… elles sont bien là…

-Tu n'aimerais quand même pas que je te prive de ton organe génital nee ?

Je retire à la vitesse de l'éclair mes mains et m'éloigne de lui. D'accord, j'avoue que hier je n'ai pas que fait de brûler sa cuisine. J'ai peut-être accidentellement tripoté son derrière. Mais pour ma défense, il le trémoussait devant moi, alors mes paluches ont été attirées ! Par contre, la, j'ai plus trop envie de le toucher finalement, je tiens beaucoup à mon entrejambe mine de rien. De toute façon, ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de jours avant qu'il me tombe dans les bras ! Et après à moi son corps, son attention et sa compagnie !


	10. Le salut façon Jongin

Everyone Changes

Chapitre IX

Quand Jongin était parti de chez moi, j'ai pu enfin de nouveau respirer. J'avais failli me transformer en meurtrier à cause de lui et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de me calmer. Mais comment aurais-je pu en sachant qu'il était en train de presque brûler mon appartement et qu'en plus il profitait de mon état de fatigue pour me tripoter les fesses comme il se doit. Autant dire que je l'ai poursuivi dans toutes les pièces en brandissant ce qui avait été à portée de ma main. Evidemment, il a fallu que ce soit un couteau. Bref, passons, j'avais vraiment mal dormi cette nuit, la cause ? Encore et toujours Kim Jongin. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ce crétin m'a fait, mais je n'arrêtais pas de le voir partout, surtout dans ma tête et mes rêves. D'ailleurs, le matin en le voyant arriver tout guilleret, j'ai craqué et je l'ai envoyé balader. J'avoue que ce n'était pas sympa du tout, mais la moutarde m'était monté au nez et fallait que je la fasse sortir. Et comme je suis le garçon le plus aimé et populaire du lycée, il a fallu qu'en ouvrant mon casier, une magnifique substance rose explose en plein dans ma figure, me recouvrant presque entièrement. Je n'avais donc plus d'affaires, plus de casier et j'étais couvert de peinture. Alors quand j'ai entendu cette garce rire et ce venter de son plant parfait, j'ai explosé, mais littéralement. Mon livre d'anglais et le nez de l'autre pouffe l'ont bien sentie d'ailleurs. Et après, j'ai déchargé toute mes pensées, enfin, les moins vulgaires, je crois que sinon, j'aurais choqué tout le monde. Puis, je me suis enfui vers les vestiaires, un récurage s'annonçait parce que me montrer comme ça en classe, je ne pense pas que mon professeur de mathématique apprécie les élèves peinent en rose. Bien sûr, Jongin a trouvé le moyen de me suivre, mais pour une fois, je lui ai trouvé une utilité, fournisseur de gel douche et d'habits propres. Le seul couac, monsieur a eu la bonne idée d'arriver quand j'étais presque complètement nu et puis j'apprends juste par la suite qu'il m'a déjà dans mon plus simple appareil. J'ai d'ailleurs eu l'impression qu'il retenait une vanne débile et je crois que c'était mieux pour moi et pour lui qu'il se taise. Par contre, garder ses mains dans ses poches et son corps loin de moi c'était trop compliqué, il faut toujours que je me fasse tripoter les fesses par lui à un moment ou un autre, mais je trouve, que ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Donc, résumer de la situation, je suis actuellement dans un vestiaire, nu devant celui qui était pour moi un crétin doublé d'un mongole il y encore une semaine et recouvert de peinture rose. Mais, je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal !

-Tu sais quoi KyungSoo !

-Quoi encore… ?

-Tu me fais penser à une barbe à papa et ça me donne envie de te manger…

Bien suuur, évidemment, viens je tant pris, goûte moi. Je me fais quand même comparer à de la nourriture… c'est peu flatteur et surtout très désespérant.

-Oui oui Jongin, maintenant va t'assoir dans un coin et ne bouge plus. Si je te vois une fois près de la douche, je te tape vraiment entre les jambes, c'est clair ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu parles à ton chien la…

-Dixit celui qui m'a comparé à de la nourriture il y a même pas deux secondes.

-Excuse-moi de te trouver appétissant en rose !

C'est moi ou ses phrases deviennent de plus en plus louche et surtout à double sens. Ou alors, je suis encore dans un de mes rêves bizarres. Non, je penche plutôt pour la première solution, donc c'est juste un pervers en fait. Autant pour moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Je me glisse enfin sous l'eau chaude et commence à frotter les parties touchées, ça va, c'est principalement mes cheveux, mon visage et mon torse.

-Kyungie, je m'ennuie, tu ne veux pas me laisser venir ?

-Hors de question, reste loin de moi !

Je l'entends soupirer et se rassoir. Mission sauver mes fesses réussi, enfin pour le moment. Après quelques minutes encore sous l'eau, je me décide enfin à sortir. Petit problème, je n'ai pas pris la serviette avec moi. Merde merde merde ! Je soupire résigné, de toute façon il m'a déjà vu nu alors à quoi bon se cacher ?

-Jongin ?!

Aucune réponse ne vient. C'est bizarre, normalement il aurait déjà dû accourir en pensant que j'acceptais de prendre ma douche avec lui. Il s'ennuyait peut-être tellement qu'il est partit. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais pouvoir allez chercher ma serviette sans risque de viol. Il fait assez froid dans ces vestiaires mine de rien, je m'avance doucement vers le banc et attrape la serviette m'enroulant dedans. Je me sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer propre, mon jean noir et mes converses basses jaunes. Quand j'arrive enfin au pull de Jongin j'écarquille les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il était plus grand et plus musclé que moi, mais ça va carrément me faire une robe ! Je l'enfile et observe le résultat. Ça allait en fait, il s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mes cuisses et en plus il portait son odeur, quelque chose d'assez épicé et viril, par contre, pour les manches, mes mains ont complètement disparues. Je rigole légèrement avant de rassembler toutes les affaires de Jongin, de mettre mon eastpak noir sur le dos et de jeter mon t-shirt. Dommage, c'était l'un de mes préférés en plus. Je fais une moue triste avant de me diriger vers la porte, je l'ouvre et pénètre dans le gymnase. Quand un quelque chose me pince soudainement les fesses, me faisant sursauter et pousser un cri peu viril.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Devant moi ce tenait Jongin, mort de rire. Je le regarde avec mes grands yeux surement rempli de colère. Je me tourne et commence à partir bien décidé à l'ignorer. Mais s'est sans compter sur cette tête de mule qui me court après et arrive à m'arrêter en m'enlaçant. Je le tue ou je le tue ?

-Kyungiiiiie, boude pas, c'était juste pour rigoler alleeeeeeeer !

Je tourne la tête de côté et croise les bras sur ma poitrine en gonflant les joues. Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te parle crétin !

-Hyaaaa, tu ressembles vraiment à une diva là. C'est trop mignon !

Il met ses mains sur mes joues et les dégonfles dans un bruit très classe. Je sens mon visage chauffer alors que je me racle la gorge, gêné de son regard insistant. Il attrape mon menton et me force à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Omooooo, arrête d'être aussi chou… En plus tu l'es deux fois plus avec ce haut trop grand pour toi.

-R-raconte p-pas n'importe q-quoi i-idiot !

-Oui oui chéri, allé on go en cours, on est déjà en retard en plus.

Chéri ?! Nan mais va s'y te gêne pas, je te dirais rien… Il m'attrape la main et me tire comme un sac à patate jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de me la lâcher.

-Bon, nos chemins se séparent pour le moment !

-Bah, je sèche Kyungie, c'est anglais, alors au pire je m'en fiche de cette matière !

-A-ah, d'accord. B-bon bah s-salut et m-merci pour les affaires…

Je lui donne rapidement ses affaires avant de le contourner. Au moment où je m'éloigne, je sens sa main attraper mon poigner me tirant vers lui. Je me cogne contre son torse alors que ses bras m'entourent.

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais partir avec seulement un « salut » et « merci » ?

-H-hein, m-mais c-c'est comme ça q-qu'on salut non… ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai jamais parlé d'au revoir comme ça Kyungie…

Je sens mes joues chauffer extrêmement vite et évite son regard, complètement cramoisie. Ça doit être comique à voir !

-Q-que… e-enfin…v-voila…

-T'es est tellement parfait KyungSoo, tu me fais complètement craquer…

Je déglutis alors que je serre son haut dans mes petits poings. Ma respiration devient achée, mon cœur accélère tellement que je le sens taper contre ma cage thoracique et mes rougeurs augmentent encore. Mes yeux se ferment progressivement jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Jongin se pressent aux miennes. Une sensation étrange se propagea en moi, comme si des milliers de feux d'artifices explosaient en moi et que des papillons avaient décidés d'élire domicile dans mon estomac. Je lâchai son t-shirt et m'accrocha à son cou, comme pour quémander plus. Sa langue alla rejoindre la mienne pour démarrer un ballet enflammé et langoureux. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps, des soupirs de satisfaction m'échappaient de temps à autre jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare. Le souffle erratique et les membres tremblants, je le regarde. Un sourire un coin ornait ses lèvres encore humides de notre échange, il se penche doucement vers moi me caressant la joue.

-C'est comme ça que tu dois me dire salut Kyungie. Maintenant va en cours, tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça. A bientôt princesse…

Il pose une dernière fois chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de se détourner et de disparaître derrière la porte. Je me mords doucement la lèvre encore euphorique, mais la réalité me rattrape bien vite.

Je viens d'échanger mon premier baiser avec Kim Jongin…. Et le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça !


	11. Déclaration

Everyone Changes

Chapitre X

Ça allait faire une semaine que j'avais échangé mon premier baisé avec Jongin. Depuis, je me sentais complètement déconnecté de la réalité. J'en avais même oublié encore une fois mon rendez-vous au club de Ji Eun. Heureusement, elle m'a pardonnée et j'ai pu finalement l'intégrer après une évaluation de mon niveau. J'ai eu le droit à énormément de compliments. Pour la première fois je me suis sentie bien, mais il y avait toujours ces sensations quand je voyais Kai qui me dérangeaient, et auquel je ne comprenais strictement rien. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment, je me dirigeais hâtivement vers ma salle de classe.

-Baek ! Il faut que je te parle tout de suite ! C'est hyper urgent !

-Hyaaaaaa, pas besoin de me crier dans les oreilles 'Soo, je ne suis pas sourd pour le moment !

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il me racontait, trop obnubilé par ce qui c'était passé plus tôt. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive depuis quelques temps. Dès que cet idiot m'approche, je perds tous mes moyens. C'est comme s'il me retournait de l'intérieur, en plus, mon cœur manque à chaque fois d'arracher ma cage thoracique tellement il bat fort et vite. Et toutes ces choses réunies m'énervent, parce que je ne sais pas comment les interpréter et surtout comment les contrôler. Une main passe devant ma figure, me faisait revenir à moi-même.

-'Sooooo, tu voulais me parler de quoiii ?

-Comment on sait qu'on n'est amoureux ?

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux, sûrement surpris par ma question. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je demande ça. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

-E-euh… E-et bien, je suppose que quand tu vois « la » personne, tu as soudainement chaud, ton cœur bat anormalement vite, tu rougis pour n'importe lequel de ses gestes, même le plus insignifiant. Tu as l'impression qu'une tornade te ravage de l'intérieur et tu perds tous tes moyens quand il te parle ou est à proximité de toi.

-D'a-d'accord, et si cette personne nous embrassait où nous prenait dans ces bras ?

-En fait, ça dépend des gens je crois. M-mais, on parle souvent de papillons dans le ventre ou encore de feux d'artifices dans tout le corps. P-pourquoi ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Amoureux…. J'ai enfin compris, je suis amoureux de Jongin. Il n'y a plus de doute la dessus. Mais lui… m'aimait-il, ou alors jouait-il juste avec moi comme il le faisait si bien avant ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme, vraiment énormément besoin.

-J-je… l-laisse tomber d'accord !

Je me précipite hors de la classe, ignorant complètement ses appels. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'embarque dans des trucs comme ça ? Surtout pour Jongin, ce gars qui se moquait de moi, tout le temps, sans s'arrêter et qui d'un seul coup commence à me faire presque du rentre dedans. C'est vrai que derrière cette image de crétin ce cachait quelqu'un de doux, gentil, attentionné et quelque peu taquin. Mais, je ne peux vraiment pas l'accepter pour le moment, j'ai besoin de prendre une décision, accepter ou rejeter mes sentiments. Je vois soudainement Kai au fond du couloir accompagné de Kris et… Suho hyung ?! Qui est d'ailleurs pendu au bras de Yi Fan un sourire nias coller aux lèvres. Au moins deux qui sont heureux. Suho vient d'ailleurs de me remarquer et me fait en grand sourire. Je me mords la lèvre et l'ignore complètement, passant à côté d'eux en coup de vent.

J'étais étendu sur mon lit, les yeux perdu dans le vide. Ça fait bientôt deux jours que je ne suis pas allé au lycée. Hier soir, je suis sorti pour aller voir mon cousin. Chen et Lay se trouvaient chez lui et ils avaient une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer. Verdict, ils se mariaient bientôt aux U.S.A et avaient fait une demande d'adoption. J'étais vraiment content pour eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient ça, ils pouvaient enfin se l'accorder. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça fonctionne pour eux et qu'ils restent heureux ensembles. De mon côté, j'avais parlé longuement avec Onew de mes sentiments et de la façon dont lui avait fait pour accepter les siens envers l'autre brute. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait été un peu réticent au début, mais quand il a commencé à fréquenter Gaara et a mieux le connaître, il a été complètement charmé. Finalement, cette conversation ma servie à quelque chose. Elle ma permit d'accepter mes sentiments, il restait juste une question à élucider. M'aimait-il ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais vu comment il m'a harcelé de message avec mes amis pour savoir ce que j'avais. Il pourrait y avoir une possibilité, enfin, je l'espère. En attendant, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, j'ai déjà fait trois le ménage, cuisiné, regardé la télé, skouaté mon ordinateur. Autant dire que les occupations étaient réduites maintenant. Je me retournais sur mon lit irrité avant de soupirer, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse dans l'appartement. Je me levais d'un bond avant de me précipiter à l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte. Un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus je dois dire. Seulement, une fois que je vis la personne en face de moi, une grosse envie de lui claquer la porte au nez me prit.

-J-Jongin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Il me poussa pour entrer et alla s'écrouler sur mon canapé comme s'il était chez lui. J'écarquillais les yeux, outré de sa façon de faire. Et après ça ne m'étonne même pas que je me demande vraiment, comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de ce gros bourrin. Enervé, je claquais la porte et me postais devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

-Nan mais va s'y, fais comme chez toi surtout ! Et tu pourrais au-moins me répondre quand je te pose une question !

-Et toi tu pourrais me répondre au téléphone ! Deux putains de jours qu'on s'inquiète avec les autres, un petit signe de vie aurait été la bienvenue !

Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort sur ce point-là. En plus, il avait vraiment l'air énervé.

-J-je… excuse-moi…

Je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'une main n'attrape un de mes poignets. Je me retrouvais soudainement assis sur ses genoux, son visage plongé dans mon cou avec son souffle chaud se répercutant sur ma nuque, m'envoyant des frissons dans le corps.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à résister aux choses mignonnes…

Je rougis violemment devant le compliment et me love un peu plus contre lui, soupirant d'aise. J'étais vraiment bien là, entre ses bras.

-Jongin…Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Il relève violemment la tête, surpris par ma question, ses joues saupoudrées de rose. Il se frotte la nuque gêné.

-Euuuh… j-je suppose, enfin, je ne suis pas sur… pourquoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas amoureux ?!

-E-en fait… il se pourrait que si… m-mais je ne suis pas sûr que cette personne m'aime…

Il parut déçu et baissa légèrement la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

-Et, je peux savoir qui est cette personne ?

-E-euh… et bien, elle paraît vraiment brute et sans cervelle de loin, mais quand on la connaît mieux, elle se trouve être quelqu'un de vraiment gentille, douce et câline. Même si, on avait beaucoup de différent, elle a réussi à se faire pardonner et accepter. Bon, sa façon de faire était vraiment bourru et mal élevé au début, j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle me faisait du rentre dedans qu'autre chose. Mais c'est aussi un aspect de sa personnalité que j'apprécie. Et puis, elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises et a même pris soin de moi, comme ces deux jours après l'incident de la piscine, quand elle a aussi failli brûler ma pauvre cuisine.

Je rigolais à ce souvenir vraiment hilarant, même si sur le coup, ce n'était pas du tout drôle. J'aurais pu lui arracher la tête. Bon, je m'égard quand même là, parce que pour l'instant, se silence ne me rassure pas du tout…

-A-attends… j-je suis la seule personne à m'être occupé de toi… et la seule à avoir failli brûler ta cuisine…

-Tu es extrêmement long à la détente en fait… Jongin, c'est toi que j'aime, malgré ton sale caractère, ton humour à la limite de la pornographie par moment et ces deux années où tu t'es moqué de moi. Alors, dis-moi juste si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ou si tu m'aimes vraiment…

Il me serre à nouveau fort contre lui, avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Et si je te dis que c'est réciproque… ?

-Et bien, sortons ensemble alors.

-Ce me va…

Il rigole doucement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau plus langoureusement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur de se déclarer et je pouvais enfin dire que j'étais heureux maintenant que j'avais tous ce qu'il me fallait.


	12. Everyone Changes

Everyone Changes

Epilogue

-Allez Jongin, on va être en retard espèce de crétin !

-Mais 'Soooo, le mariage commence dans une heure seulement… Je veux juste un petit bisou, s'te plaiiiiiiiit~

Je me masse les tempes, épuisé mentalement. Qui avait dit que c'était facile de s'occuper d'un mâle en besoin continuel d'affection. Sûrement pas moi, parce que j'en ai un depuis bientôt quatre ans et j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un enfant à la maison, au lieu d'un adulte responsable. Même Chanyeol qui est aussi hyperactif que lui par moment fait plus mature. Mais bon, à croire que l'amour me fait l'aimer comme ça.

-Non, je te rappelle que l'on doit être là-bas une demi-heure avant le début du mariage. Et si on ne l'est pas Kris nous arrache la tête. Déjà qu'il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur en ce moment à cause de HyeMin…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore foutu comme conneries ?

-Il a du allez la chercher dans un bar après un appel de ses amies. Elle était complètement défoncée d'après Suho…

HyeMin est la fille adoptive de Kris et Suho, elle a seize ans et est assez rebelle. Elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Kris. Malgré tout, je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont décidé de l'adopter. Et puis, au fond c'est une fille très gentille et intelligente, il suffit juste de creuser un peu.

-Aaah, on était aussi comme ça à son âge !

-Rectification, tu étais comme ça à son âge, moi pas !

-Moui, toi tu étais la pureté incarné, j'avais oublié !

-Idiot !

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule en rougissant. Je déteste quand il est aussi moqueur et qu'il me rappelle ma mauvaise période. Il me fait un sourire d'excuse avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Désolé, bon, si on n'y allait, je pensais que monsieur Kim avait peur d'être en retard ?

-Huuuum… peut-être qu'il nous reste un peu de temps avant d'y aller tu ne crois pas ?

-Je te préfère vraiment comme ça mon lapin !

Je pouffe de rire avant de me faire emporter vers notre chambre. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, tout le monde avaient changés.

The End


End file.
